Crimson Butterfly
by IchiakiI
Summary: Demyx just got a new job at the dollar store. Everything seems to be going fine, till an ex-employee named Zexion comes back. Demyx can't help but notice that there's something about Zexion that's different from what other people see.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name's Demyx! It's nice to meet you," Demyx said as he held out his hand to his new coworker. Demyx had dirty blonde hair that was styled into some sort of mullet shape. He had on a short sleeve shirt with a band logo on the front and skinny jeans. On his wrist he wore some punk rock style bracelets and he had a single piercing on his right ear. Demyx just got a new job at the dollar store a month ago and was now being introduced to a new ex- employee.

The new ex- employee had slate hair that ran over one blue eye and ended at his chin. He wore the denim apron that all employees were required to wear. Underneath he had on a black long sleeve hoodie and skinny black jeans. Although, Demyx was only able to see before the shorter turned and walked away. Demyx was left standing there, with his hand held out, until he was promptly hit on the back by his other fellow coworker.

"Don't worry about Zexion, he's always been like that," A red-head said as he put his arm around the other's shoulder. "But, I don't think he has ever ignored someone this much. He probably is just ill towards you 'cause you stole his work hours."

Demyx turned on his friend and yelled, "What!"

The taller man held up both hands as if the cops just caught him red handed and replied, "He quit just before you came here and you got his hours. Now that he's back, he wanted them back, but since you're here. That's not happening."

Demyx turned away from his long time friend and coworker, Axel, and headed towards the cash register, where Zexion was currently counting people's items and sticking them in bags.

From what Axel had told Demyx, Zexion quit a couple moths ago because he found a better job. Now, he is back and no one knows why. Axel said its 'cause he lost his new job, which is most likely true, but you never know in this day and age.

Demyx walked up to the cash register and put on his matching denim apron. He then started to help the next customer in the newly fabricated line that went all the way down the side of the store. The store was located in the town shopping center; right next to Walmart and across from Mcdonalds.

When Zexion finished with the last person on line, he walked past Demyx and started to blow up balloons. Demyx wondered why he was blowing up balloons if there was nobody to take them—seeing as the store was now a barren wasteland. Then he remembered that they had an order to fill—94 balloons by 4 0'clock. They were for a wedding and needed to be perfect.

Demyx walked up to Zexion and watched him for a bit. Blow, tie, curl, cut, curl. He repeated this again and again with perfect precision and practice. Blow up the balloon, tie the end, curl the tip, cut the string, and curl the end. Demyx was just about to ask if he needed any help when he was interrupted by his manager.

"Hello~ My minions of Darkness! How is the blow job going?" The guy to be referred to as Xemnas the manager asked as he walked up to the counter as if to pay for something. Demyx moved, from where he was watching Zexion, to behind the counter facing his manager.

"What are you doing out here, Mansex?" Demyx asked with a smile. If Axel hadn't come up with that ingenious nickname, then the whole world would have crumbled to pieces.

"Ohohoho~ getting spunky today, now are we? Why aren't you helping the other one blow, darkness?" Xemnas asked as he leaned over the counter.

"Um…" Demyx started, his eyes wide with realization. How could he have been so stupid as to not help out the sexy—err new—err old? Ex? Man! To not help the other man! Demyx sighed at his own stupidness and turned to the shorter man.

"Need any help?" Demyx asked as he held out his hand for the balloon. Zexion gave him a side look and moved around the mullet haired man. Demyx was about to question the action but stopped when he was pushed to the helium tanks and handed a balloon.

"You blow, I'll tie," Zexion said the first thing he had said to Demyx that day and started to tie the balloon he was still holding.

The two continued to tie the balloons till Axel came down the aisle and told Demyx to go on his break. Demyx was more than happy to comply, as his nervousness was getting the best of him. Demyx ran to the back room and grabbed his coat. Since it was in the middle of December, Demyx was forced to carry around a down coat for warmth. Demyx also realized that there was only one other coat, and that belonged to Axel—being it was bright red. Demyx left the room and headed out to McDonalds.

As Demyx walked across the street, he remembered how many times he and the non-talkative man's hands touched. Demyx started blushing just thinking about how hot the man was. His hair moving every time he looked over to see what Demyx was doing when he took to long. Demyx accidentally hitting heads with him when one of the strings fell on the ground—

"Demyx, are you okay?" A voice asked from in front him. Demyx had been distracted and didn't realize he was already standing in line for food. Demyx looked up and saw the familiar spiked blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that belonged to none other than Roxas. Roxas worked at McDonalds and was a good friend of Axel and Demyx.

"Hey Roxas! When did you get here?" Demyx smiled and asked, suddenly realizing how stupid the question was he continued, "Oh my gosh! You will never guess what happened today at work! I'm now working with The hottest guy ever!"

"Demyx, please just tell me your order and tell me about this later," Roxas said as he tried to keep calm.

"Oh yeah! I will have a number one, medium please. OH! And an apple pie!" Demyx said as he practically jumped on the counter. He pulled out his wallet and gave Roxas ten bucks. Roxas was about to hand him his change when Demyx told him to keep it and went to go wait. Roxas shrugged and pocketed the money, wondering what was going on in the dirty-blonde man's head.

Demyx ate his burger and thought of how he should approach the slate haired man till Roxas took off for his break and sat with Demyx. The two boys chatted about college classes and whatnot till Demyx looked at his phone and saw he only had three minutes left. He cursed and threw out his tray. He waved goodbye to the surprised blonde and quickly ran back to work.

Demyx clocked in and realized he had forgotten his jacket. Hopefully Roxas would bring it for him later. He slowly walked back up to the register and noted that Zexion was now tying the balloons into bundles of four. He was about to walk over and help him when an arm swung across his shoulders and pulled him to the farthest aisle.

"What are you doing hanging out with him?" Axel asked as he let go of Demyx and let him stumble around a bit till he regained control of his balance.

"Umm I'm hanging out with him because he's super hot," Demyx said as he looked over to see Zexion eying the two boys from afar, but he caught Demyx's eye and quickly went back to work. Axel could only stare at him in disbelief.

"What? But he is the biggest dick I have ever met! How could you have fallen for someone as non-emotional and dicky as that guy!" Axel practically yelled till Demyx jumped on him, covering his mouth. When Demyx deemed it safe he removed his hands and crossed them.

"He is not a dick. You just don't know him very well," Demyx said.

"Yeah well what if he isn't gay hmm? Then he will think you're gross and never talk to you again."

"Whoever said I was going to tell him I was gay?" Demyx asked incredulously.

"Who's gay?" A voice said from behind Axel causing the two boys to jump nearly ten feet. Axel whirled around only to find sweet Roxas standing behind him.

"Oh thank god it's just you Roxy," Axel said as he leaned down to hug the shorter blonde. Roxas swiftly evaded Axel's hug and held out a coat to Demyx.

"Here, you forgot this," Roxas said as Demyx took the coat and thanked him. Roxas turned to see Axel looking hurt. Roxas took pity on him and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. He patted his arm and bid the two goodbye as he headed off to work. Demyx huffed and ran to the backroom while Axel was still distracted by his tiny blondie. Demyx put his coat up and turned around only to come face to face with Zexion. Demyx squeaked and held his hand to his heart.

"Holy shit! When the hell did you get here?" Demyx exclaimed as Zexion cocked his head to the side. Choosing to ignore the mullet haired man, he clocked out for his obvious break and left the boy to mumble out little prayers to himself.

The rest of the day went on without much else happening. Zexion and Demyx both worked to finish the balloon order while Axel glared at Demyx from afar. The two finished just in time and helped bring the balloons out to the car. Demyx noticed that Zexion didn't wear a coat and by the mere second batch of balloons; he ordered Axel to help him bring the rest out and told Zexion he could help the customers. Zexion shrugged and went back inside, shivering a bit.

* * *

Demyx walked down the aisle—already clocked out and waiting for his sister, Larxene, to come pick him up at five o'clock. He grabbed a box of pretzels and headed for the checkout counter.

"I have to pay for my college tuition, all by myself. Not have my father pay for it," Zexion said as he leaned against the counter, arguing with the other red haired boy.

"My father hasn't bought me anything," Axel stated as he put his hands on his hips.

Demyx watched all this, wondering if he should split them up when a voice came from behind him.

"Your dad bought you the car," Demyx quickly turned around and gave Mansex a questioning look for comment that now egged on the two rivals.

"Yeah but that was it!" Axel said as his eyes went a bit wide at the newly added information.

"I never had a car, I had to come here using the bus, remember?" Zexion simply said, his chin now rested in the palm of his hand.

"Well I had to pay for all of my textbooks," Axel said exasperated as he held out a finger towards the sky.

"I had to go for two semesters having to borrow and photocopy the other student's books," Zexion stated, his voice starting to rise as he was getting fed up with the useless argument. Axel wasn't going to win.

"Well I—" Axel started but was interrupted.

"Haha I think that's enough! You both have had a bad college life so let's just work hard and get more money!" Demyx said as he walked in between the two—a smile radiating from his face to try and help clear the situation. Zexion frowned and decided to help a customer who had conveniently appeared. Axel gave Zexion a bad look, then turned to go start on a project on the other side of the store.

Demyx sighed in relief and walked up to Zexion to pay for his pretzels. Zexion eyed him suspiciously as he finished up with the first customer, but quickly looked away when Demyx's eyes caught his once again.

"Just pretzels?" Zexion asked mostly to himself as he rang Demyx up for the employee's discount of no tax.

"Yup! It's just a snack for the road," Zexion sent him a questioning look and Demyx decided to continue, "Yeah my sister is a talker and she likes to tell me all about her day, but I just want to go home. The sound of me eating pretzels, added to the beating of my music blaring in my headphones, help drone out her monologue."

Zexion nodded as he gave Demyx the box, figuring he wouldn't need a bag.

"So… you've had a hard college life?" Demyx asked trying to make more conversation. He hated when the air was filled with silence.

Demyx loves sounds in general. Be it music or just plain talking. When the air is empty, Demyx can't help but feel a little empty himself. So, in order to fix this, Demyx is known for being a big talker—like his sister, but for a different reason. When he is in class taking a test he will usually tap his pencil to an imaginary beat or hum a melody to an unknown song. It would usually get the mullet haired boy in trouble.

Zexion gave him a look of confusion before turning back to his register, realization taking over.

"Just like every other college boy," Zexion said matter-of-factly as he shut the register and leaned against the counter in his normal fashion.

"…My life, is good. My parents, they're really strict. The only reason why I am getting through college is because I have my music to help me," Demyx said. Zexion gave him a look as if expecting him to continue, which Demyx complied too. "They said, the only career I could get, was to take up the family job. You see, my dad's a doctor, so he wants me to be one as well."

"…You don't want to be a doctor, do you," Zexion stated more than asked.

"…No," Demyx said as he shook his head.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Zexion asked. The mullet haired boy was really starting to intrigue him. Before he had been so happy but now at the topic about his parents, he had turned so sullen. For some reason, he wanted to find out more about the music loving blonde.

Demyx looked up with a surprised look on his face as if he hadn't expected the normally silent and unbecoming man to answer. He then looked back down and mumbled something.

"What do you want to be Demyx?" Zexion asked once again. Why was the boy ignoring his question? Why did he want to know so badly? Zexion decided to turn around and head out into the aisles to help clean up but was stopped when he heard the boy speak.

"An Entomologist," Demyx said proudly. Zexion turned around. He was not expecting that answer.

"Do you know what an Entomologist is?" Zexion asked as he walked to the boy. Demyx nodded rapidly.

"It's a bug specialist! They specialize in insects and sometimes even get to help out in crimes!" Demyx said. This was the most he had ever been excited. He had never told anyone of what he truly wanted to be. Not even Roxas!

"That's, actually a really good career—" Zexion said in disbelief but was cut off when a girl with short blonde hair stormed into the store and grabbed Demyx's ear. Demyx yelped in pain and attempted to resist.

"Ow! Larxene! That hurts!" Demyx said as the blond swiftly let go and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Come on! Dad said he wants us home now!" Larxene said as she practically ran out of the store, dragging Demyx with her. Demyx attempted to wave to Zexion and the door closed behind the two. Zexion sighed. Why had he come back to work again?

* * *

Sound good? yes or no? umm i guess i didn't give y'all a heads up with PM so here Zexy is gonna have a little unstable problem? that a good warning? yeah. its rated humor cause i believe humor makes all!oh yeah! idk wth is going on with pm so im really sorry about that!

Also! if you have notived this story is EXTREMELY *cough* roughly~ i meant roughly! off of my work at yup! you guessed it! a dollar store! anyway! i act like Demyish and my coworker(exact same conditions) acts exactly like Zexion! then there is also and Axel employee too! Xemnas, im sad to say, was made up! uhhh and so was roxas. i swear! and half of the conversation are legit ppl! so like don't be like yeah i give up!

im also in the middle of writing a one shot that i hope you guys will like cause i'm really loving it!

**Reviews tell me if you want this to stop now. Or to continue with another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know that Zexion isn't gay, right?"

"Yes, Axel, I know," Demyx replied, exasperated.

Axel and Demyx were both working the early shift. Axel was still not happy with Demyx's new crush and voiced his opinion constantly. One of the instances being now.

"Well then why are you still going after him?" Axel asked as he finished up with a customer and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know, Axel. I just can't help what I feel for him. Whenever I'm close to him, my heart starts to race and my face heats up! Just the way his bluish hair flicks around as he moves, his skinny-ass, sexy body that's follows with it— feel my face!" Demyx said as he jumped out of his monologue. He grabbed Axel's hand and held it up to his warm cheek.

"Yup, you got it bad for him," Axel deduced as he grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezed a huge glob onto his palm. Demyx pouted at the sight and held out his hand for some as well. Axel squeezed the bottle as hard as he could, which caused the liquid to squirt all over Demyx's hand **[A/N Sexual? Maybe.]**

"Well, what do I do about it?" Demyx whined as he wiped his hands together till the sanitizer disapperated.

"You should probably clean up that mess before Zexion finds out about it," Axel joked. Demyx punched his arm in retaliation.

"Axel~," Demyx whined. His face was one of sorrow. He was truly confused on what to do in this sort of situation. He had only known Zexion for about a week now and every time they had worked together, Demyx would always run away due to the redness in his face or because he messed up on something and got embarrassed.

"Alright, alright! But I'm not going to like this. Not one bit," Axel caved. Demyx squealed, not caring who in the store heard him, and jumped on his best friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Axel!" Demyx said as he hugged his best friend.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two immediately separated—in fear of a disapproving customer—but were met with a smiling Roxas carrying a to-go bag of McDonalds.

"Roxy! You're just in time. We need your help in this as well," Axel said as he walked around the counter and hugged his boyfriend.

"And just what exactly am I helping with, Axel?" Roxas asked as he pushed his boyfriend away and set the semi-squished McDonalds bag on the counter.

"We're gonna help Demyx win Zexion's heart!"

"But, isn't Zexion straight?" Roxas asked.

"Unfortunately," Demyx clarified. The couple looked over at the mullet haired boy who was now digging in the McDonalds bag for something to eat. He pulled out a Big Mac and bit it sorrowfully. The couple shared a look of pity and both decided to help the poor blond with all their heart.

"Alright, so what do you guys know about Zexion?" Roxas asked as he leaned against the counter. Axel walked onto the other side with Demyx and helped an approaching customer.

"Well— Hello, welcome to the Dollar Store. That will be eight o' one—we know that his dad doesn't pay for anything and that he lives on his own. Yesterday, he said that he was a college senior and could not wait to graduate so he would never have to see my underprivileged face ever— Thank you. Have a nice day!—again."

Demyx laughed at Axel's ability to hold a conversation while checking out a person's items. He took a final bite of his hamburger and finished it off. He saw that Roxas had pulled out a soda from the bag and was now drinking it. He quickly swooped in and took a long sip from it. Roxas frowned at the dirty blond but let him have his way. Axel tortured him enough as it was.

"Well, what else do we know about him?" Roxas pried. Axel and Demyx shared a look of disbelief and Demyx's depression increased.

"That's it," Axel said. Roxas stared off into space and began scheming.

"Axel, call in sick tomorrow," Roxas said after a while.

"Why! Then I won't have any money for food. And I won't be able to help Demyx!" Axel whined.

"Precisely. And, when you call out sick, who replaces you?"

"…Zexion…? OH! Roxy-bear, you're a genius!" Axel yelled just as a customer walked up and gave him an angry lecture about yelling in people's ears.

"So, I'm just going to call in sick tomorrow? And because it's a Saturday, you guys will have to work from nine to nine! That's… a lot of hours together!" Axel said after the customer bought their things and left with a frown.

"Twelve hours of Zexion time… sounds pretty good to me. But, how am I supposed to get him to like me?" Demyx added in.

"We will think of something. In the meantime, you can help out this next customer while I eat my hamburger," Axel said as he moved away from the cash register and took the hamburger Roxas was eating. Roxas frowned and hit his boyfriend. Demyx moved up to the counter and counted out the person's items and waited for them to pay. Demyx's hands had already begun to shake as he gave the customer their change. The excitement of what tomorrow may bring already beginning to dawn on him and smile spread itself across his face.

* * *

"Demyx!"

Demyx jumped at the sound of his name. He quickly turned and faced whoever it was that called his name. The burning amber eyes belonging to Xemnas, the manager of the establishment. His eyes were ablaze with an anger that knew no bounds. Demyx had to back up a few steps in a pitiful attempt to get away from the eye's scrutiny.

"Do you have any idea as to where Axel is?"

"No, but he did mention something about a runny nose last night on the phone."

"Hmm."

Before Xemnas could talk any further, the store's phone rang. Demyx jumped with surprise and Xemnas glared at the device that stood on the counter. He leaned back against the counter and grabbed the phone from its holder. He clicked the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"Dollar Store. How may I help you? Hello, Axel, do you mind telling me where the hell you—… I see… pneumonia you say? Is there any proof? A doctor's note… and what about—"

Xemnas talked on the phone with Axel till the line abruptly went dead and Xemnas started at the phone incredulously.

"That son-of-a-bitch had the nerve to hang up on me! Why, if I could summon a heartless creature, such as him, to bring me his dead body, I…" Xemnas ranted as he typed on the device, but stopped when someone picked up the phone. "Oh, hello, Zexion. A pleasantly dark day we are having today, no? …Yes, Axel is sick today and he won't come to work…. That's what I like about you, Zexion! You're always straight to the poin— … Hung up on, again!"

Xemnas put the phone back where it belonged and gave Demyx one last warning glare, that make him squeak in fear and run to the corner of the store, before leaving. After he was gone, Demyx came out from hiding and began on an order of balloons.

100 balloons. All blue with a blue string.

Demyx wondered why the hell someone would want to buy so many balloons as he began the process. Demyx wondered if Zexion was really going to come or not. After all, today was his day off. Then he remembered that he had taken Zexion's original shift that he had had before he left for some unknown reason. That's another minus point on the 'Win Zexion's love' chart. Demyx bowed his head in utter defeat as he tied a balloon to its string.

"Need any help?"

Demyx jumped and let the balloon that he was still tying go. The two men watched the balloon fly up to the ceiling and bounce twice before stopping and sitting a few feet above them.

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled before he quickly set on blowing another balloon. His cheeks were now flushed a light crimson as he hid his face from Zexion.

"No, it was my fault," Zexion reassured him. Demyx quickly turned around so that he could argue when he saw a slightly stern look displayed on the slate haired boy's face. His equally blue eyes were accented by his slightly bent eyebrows. Demyx took a glance at his clothing and saw that he was still wearing his band tee and his light blue skinny jeans. Demyx was surprised to find the boy wearing a dark green shirt instead of a dark blue or black color like usual. He watched as Zexion broke eye contact and put his apron on.

He walked over to a grabber pole and held it up to the balloon. The grabber, well, grabbed onto the balloon and he pulled it back down to him. He handed the balloon to the now-blushing Demyx and began to blow up another.

As Demyx tied, and Zexion blew, no words were exchanged between the two. They worked in silence till Xemnas came down to tell Demyx it was time for his break. Demyx threw the balloon he was tying at Xemnas and took off running. He heard him yell that the balloon is not a toy and to not run in the store, but he ignored both commands. He quickly punched out and threw down his apron, then took off running back out the store. He caught a side glance of Xemnas on his tip-toes, trying to reach the balloon with his hands. While Zexion stood behind him with the grabber pole in hand. Demyx gave them a smile and ran over to McDonalds.

"Woah, Demyx. What's wrong?" Axel asked the flailing lunatic known only as Demyx.

"Nothing is going right!" Demyx yelled, earning himself curious looks from everyone in the food establishment.

"Well, did you talk to him?" Axel asked.

"…No. I was too nervous! I couldn't even keep my blush down, let alone, talk to the guy!" Demyx threw his arms in the air and plopped down in a booth. "So, what do I do now?"

"Alright. Mansex thinks that I'm out sick today, so I can't be seen within a hundred feet of that place. This is where Roxy comes in."

"Where am I coming in?" Roxas asked as he pushed Axel over and sat down in the booth, bringing greasy delicious food along with him.

"You're going to be a star in a new movie production called Operation Zemyx," Axel smirked as he took a bite of a fry.

"Zemyx?" Roxas and Demyx asked in unison.

"Yup, I went on the computer and typed both of your names into this word combiner thing and it popped out the name Zemyx! Anyway, Roxy goes in there and asks Zexion what type of women he likes. Then he asks him a few questions, and badabing, badaboom, we got ourselves Zexion's opinion on you! After that, Roxy comes back here, tells us the details, and we send you over dressed as a girl!"

The two boys stared at the red head with their mouths hung open.

"I am NOT dressing up like a girl," Demyx said as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"And I am NOT asking Zexion that! Hell, I don't even know who he is!" Roxas said as he pulled the tray of food away from his boyfriend.

"Oh, yes you two are! Roxy, no sex for a month. Demy, no sex ever, that and no getting off early for a year," Axel said as he easily swiped the tray from Roxas' hands.

"But!" Roxas tried to argue and Demyx just turned away, his hand was now placed under his chin and his mind was deep in thought.

"You better get going, Roxy."

"I want to come, too," Demyx suddenly said as he stood up and pulled Roxas' arm.

Roxas silently cheered and glared at the surprised Axel who hadn't expected Demyx to desert him. The two made their way across the parking lot and entered the store. There was no one at the counter and the two boys looked around in concern. The store was completely empty except for some voices that could be heard in one of the aisles. The two boys made their way over to the aisle and Demyx immediately hid behind a shelf. Upon further inspection, they had found Zexion kneeling down to a little girl in front of him. She was talking to him animatedly and he had a small smirk on his face. Every now and then he would give the girl a nod to show he was still following her conversation.

"H-hey, Zexion," Roxas started, unsure of where to go with the conversation. This would take his entire high school drama club career to pull off.

Zexion tilted his head up slightly and looked at the blond on front of him, "Hello."

The girl looked between the two boys and whispered something in Zexion's ear, before turning and running off to find her mother. Zexion straightened himself and stretched his back. He turned toward the blond and crossed his arms, still waiting for an answer.

"Hey, um, I'm Axel and Demyx's friend. I was just wanted to say, hi," Roxas gave Zexion a perfect smile and held out his hand.

"Hello. Again. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to get back to," Zexion said as he turned away from the hand and walked up to the counter.

"What a dick," Roxas muttered before turning and stalking over to where Demyx was crouching. Once he was out of earshot from the blue haired devil he began to rant. "How could you like someone like that? That was a total douche move! What do I do now? I dished out my best stuff and all I get is the back of his head! You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm just going to go ask him," Roxas walked off in search of the evil dick.

Demyx stared at the boy in surprise. He recalled a time when Axel had told him that Roxas had an extremely short fuse before he would get pissed off and punch someone in the face. Upon remembering this, Demyx scurried from his hiding place and ran to find the two. He rounded the corner and saw that Roxas was leaning on the counter with a totally calm expression on his face. He watched as Zexion's face changed slightly at the words that came out of the blonds' mouth. Demyx watched as his eyebrows arched up in confusion.

"So, Zexion, what type of girls do you like?"

"Finally got that stick out of your butt?" Zexion rebuttled.

Roxas' mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You were being extremely roundabout before. I hate people like that."

"Are you assuming that I'm asking you this because _I'm _the one who likes you?" Roxas finally understood what he meant.

"You aren't?" Zexion stated rather than asked.

"Hell no! Have you not seen me and Axel making out in the backroom?"

"Oh, I have. Very obscene. You know I eat back there, right? Well, if that's not your objective, then what is?" Zexion gave Roxas a bored look.

"Just answer the damn question."

"I don't like people."

Roxas' mouth dropped and he chuckled, "You can't be serious. Now really, what do you like in a girl?"

"I won't say it again. I hate all people, especially happy-go-lucky ones who freak out every time I'm near them and hide behind the aisles," Zexion raised his voice at the last sentence and the two boys knew they had been found. Demyx came out from his hiding place rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Hey, Zexion. Just thought I'd just drop in and see how you were." Demyx attempted to make a quick lie but saw that Zexion's expression was unmoved. Zexion grunted and walked away. Roxas and Demyx shared a look of disappointment and knew that they had failed for the day. The two headed back to McDonalds and were greeted by an adamant Axel.

"So, how'd it go? Did you ask him? What did he say? What type of girl does he like? What—"

"Axel, you're starting to act like Demyx," Roxas interrupted.

Demyx gave Roxas a look of disbelief before saying, "I really act like that!"

"You have no idea," Axel responded. "So, what happened?"

"He said that he hates people like Demyx, but I don't know if that's what he really means or because he knew Demyx was there," Roxas said.

"What would Demyx being there have to do with anything?" Axel questioned.

"I don't know, just trying to move the story along. But, Zexion said some pretty harsh stuff back there," Roxas said before turning to Demyx. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know that he thought that way about me." Demyx chuckled to cover up his disappointment. "Sorry I made you guys do this."

"What are you saying! That you're giving up? Just because he said he didn't like you?" Axel yelled, his face looking furious as he snarled. "I thought you were a more outgoing person! Just because of one slip, you decide it's too dangerous and you might fall? Well too bad Dem, 'cause you've already dragged us into this. We are not giving up on you! Now get back to work. From what you guys have told me, it's going to be a bit awkward, but you're gonna have to deal with it."

Axel then proceeded to storm off to his truck, leaving Roxas and Demyx to stare at his fading figure.

"Well, you sure riled him up," Roxas smiled as he stood up and rubbed Demyx's mullet around. "Don't worry. I saw Axel's face before he left, and he was already thinking of a new plan."

"How do you know?" Demyx asked, looking around at nothing in particular.

"Cause when he's thinking of something, he has the same look on his face as when he is constipated. Believe me, he's lactose intolerant and we have gone on quite a few dates where he seems to forget about it."

Demyx giggled and Roxas patted him on the shoulder before telling him good luck and leaving. Demyx looked at his clock and realized he only had a minute till he was late. He ran to the store and into the back room. He clocked in just as Xemnas was coming out of the backroom's bathroom.

"Ah, welcome back. Looks like it's time for Zexion's break. Could you tell him for me?" Xemnas said with an evil grin on his face. From the looks of it, he had seen everything that had happened and knew it was going to be awkward. Demyx glared at his manager—who merely grinned back and waved for him to go—before turning on his heel and stalking out of the backroom. He slammed the door behind him and muttered, "Stupid manager, stupid Zexion, stupid feelings, stupid—"

"Who's stupid?"

The voice in front of Demyx surprised the dirty blond and made him trip over his shoes. A strong pair of arms wound themselves around his waist and helped steady his feet. The arms moved to his shoulders, where two hands now lay.

"Sorry," Zexion mumbled as he looked around. Demyx cocked his head to the side at Zexion's strange actions. He felt the man's hands were shaking slightly on his shoulders and Zexion kept looking anywhere but at him.

"Zexion, are you okay?" Demyx inquired.

"I should be asking you that," Zexion said suddenly, spooking the blond once more and making him jump. "Sorry, I-I just wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier. It was a little harsh for you and…"

Zexion's voice drifted off as he looked elsewhere. His hands slid off the blonds' shoulders and he quickly ran into the backroom to clock out. Demyx could've sworn he had seen a blush begin to form but quickly shrugged it off as bad lighting. He then continued to walk down the aisle to find a long line of customers and no one to ring them up. He ran to help them and didn't even notice the slate haired boy pause for a second to watch him work, and then continue on his way out.

The rest off the day went by as fast as a shark with a sword in a field of fish** [1]**.

Xemnas made Demyx stalk shelves the rest of the day while Zexion rang up customers. The two shared glances every now and then. Both would remember the scene they had shared, but would look away in embarrassment. Once nine o'clock had arrived, the two boys headed to the back and clocked out. Demyx put on his winter coat, while Zexion wore nothing but his hoodie. Even in the backroom, you could feel the cold radiating through the walls.

"Hey Zexion, where's your coat?" Demyx asked.

"I don't have one. You've heard me argue with Axel, you all have money, parents. I have nothing but this job. Whatever I get here, that's all I can use," Zexion said as he swiped his card and clocked out. He walked past the surprised blond and headed out the store. Demyx thought for a moment then remembered what he had seen in Larxene's closet the other day.

He waited for the slate haired boy to leave the building and then let himself out when the coast was clear. He saw Larxene's car parked on the sidewalk and she was talking on the phone with someone. He heard her scream blare from outside the car and dreaded the fact that he would have to open the door.

"What do you mean, 'You can't find him'!" Larxene yelled into the device. Demyx hurriedly buckled his seatbelt and Larxene took off driving.

Demyx put on his headphones and looked out the window. He saw Zexion opening the door to a shabby black '69 mustang. Its bumper looked like it was about to fall off and the windshield had a crack in the corner. Demyx watched the boy as he got in the car and turned it on. What surprised the blond was when the beautiful blue eyes he had seen earlier that day shot up and looked at him from across the parking lot. Demyx took in a quick breath and looked away from the window. Larxene passed him a glance before ignoring him and yelling into the phone once again. Demyx had warned her time and time again that it was now illegal to talk on the phone while driving but she shooed the words off like bugs. As they drove down the road, Demyx found that he was falling lower and lower in his seat. His heart was pounding just from that one look and occurrences that had happened that day rang through his head.

Would his love ever be answered? What did Zexion mean by saying he hated him then saying he was sorry? Why is his butt now on the floor of the car? Demyx scooted himself up and stared at the road that led to his house and asked himself various questions till the car stopped and he quickly ran out.

He ignored his sister's calls and ran to her closet. He rummaged around a bit before yelling out a squeal, a manly squeal, and hugging the item close to his chest. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen him and ran to his room.

He looked at the warm winter coat that Larxene had bought last season. He remembered that she had bought a men's size jacket, thinking that it would still be a girl's style. Long story, short, the jacket made her look like a cross dresser, so she threw it into the depths of her enormous closet.

Demyx stared at the jacket and put it next to his door and then threw himself in his queen size bed. After a long day of work, he just wanted to go to sleep. Quietly awaiting the next Saturday, Demyx let out a small smile and feel asleep with visions of the top of the shorter slate haired man's head.

* * *

**[1]** Squalo... Reborn reference...

Was this chapter good? I'm not really sure if this was a good way to go with the story... was it too fast? ahh! im so unsure of myself! whatever! Well i hope you all like this chapter! I decided to write it cause i haven't posted anything regarding this story in a while so here i am!

Disclaimer- None of the characters here are related to anything in real life (ahem they are but shhh). I do not of kingdom hearts of the dollar store...

**please review to help me continue! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hey, Zexion."

Zexion turned around and stared into the slightly taller boy's nervous blue eyes. He noticed that the boy was fidgeting nervously and was hiding something behind his back. Demyx was about to open his mouth and continue talking when Zexion held up a hand to silence him.

"Demyx, I know it's Christmas, but I hate presents." Demyx held his mouth open and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Zexion crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes just as he did when he got into a heated argument with Axel. Demyx knew he wasn't going to win. "A-alright, I'll leave it in the back. Just, take it home with you at least... Please?" Demyx added a strain on the final word before walking to the back of the store and into the backroom. When he got into the room, a separate door to the surveillance office opened up and Xemnas came out.

"Hey, kid. Having a little trouble?" Xemnas slithered over to Demyx and tried to pry open the bag he had hidden behind his back.

"Actually, I'm having no problem at all, Mansex," Demyx said sourly as he moved the bag away from the man's evil clutches.

Demyx made his way over to where they clocked out and wrote a note to Zexion. Today, Demyx only worked till five, while Zexion would be working till nine. Being Christmas Eve, Demyx had no choice but to go home because of his family, but for some reason, Zexion jumped at the opportunity for more hours. Demyx left the bag with Larxene's old coat on a box under the area and put his own jacket on. He hastily clocked out and glared once more at the nosy white haired manager before stalking out of the store.

Outside, a red Camero with black racing stripes waited for the dirty blond. Demyx opened the door and was immediately blasted back with the chorus of Can't Nobody by 2ne1. Axel was sitting in the driver's seat and was screaming at the top of his lungs, not caring that he was totally tone deaf. Demyx smiled and was instantly reminded that he was now able to sing, unlike at school, work, and Larxene's car. Demyx closed the door behind him and got ready to sing the next bridge. As he opened his mouth to let his voice loose, the music was shut off and an anxious Axel looked at him expectantly.

"So..."

"So?" Demyx tried to avoid the question and leaned towards the volume of the radio.

"So, how'd it go? Did you give him the coat? What did he think?" Axel slapped Demyx's hand away and barraged him with questions.

"He doesn't like presents so I just left it in the backroom where I knew he would see it." Axel looked dejectedly at Demyx and pouted. Demyx did the same and the two stared at the clock.

"He gets off at nine, right?" Axel broke the silence.

"Yup," Demyx informed.

"Then I will pick you up in four hours."

"Wha—"

Before Demyx could ask, he was pushed out of the car. He hadn't even realized that Axel had driven him home till he found himself lying on the hard cement of his driveway. Demyx flipped the bird at the disappearing red car before hurrying inside.

Four hours passed by. Demyx enjoyed his Christmas dinner with his family. When he finished, he swiftly excused himself from the table and headed to the sanctuary of his room. Two hours of staring at the ceiling and listening to music went by like molasses in January.

"Demyx!"

Larxene's piercing voice screamed in the dirty blonds' ear, prompting him to fall off his bed—tangling himself in the wires to his headphones. He winced in pain and lifted his eyes to see an angry older sister and an Axel next to her. Axel was laughing hysterically—his arms wrapped around himself with tears forming in his eyes. Demyx sighed and untangled himself from the mess of wires and set the slightly abused headphones on his nightstand.

"You ready?" Axel asked. Demyx crossed the room and grabbed his coat while Axel wiped away a few remaining tears.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Demyx returned. "Axel. Do I really have—"

"Yes."

And just like that, the redhead turned on his heels and left the room. Demyx quickly followed him to the car and hopped in beside him. Once buckled in and the engine was started, Axel decided to speak up.

"So, what's the plan of attack?"

"What?" Demyx asked, his mouth dropping in horror when he realized the redhead had not thought of an idea on what to do.

"Well, you've been lying in your bed for the past, like, seven hours! I would think you had time to, well, think!"

Demyx groaned and shoved his palms into his eye sockets, hoping this was all a horrible nightmare.

"I guess… I'm just gonna go in and ask him to open the present again," Demyx sighed.

"So you're just gonna walk in there and say this to him?" Axel reaffirmed.

"Yeah. I'll pretend that I forgot something." Demyx ran a hand over his reddening face.

"Sounds good." Axel turned on the radio once more and music came from its speakers—instantly soothing the dirty blonds' nerves. Demyx let himself be taken away by the comfort of the music and bobbed his head to the beat. He didn't even notice that they had arrived till Axel cut the engine.

"Well… I guess—" Demyx started.

"Good luck!"

Demyx was then promptly kicked out of the car. From the ground, he once again watched the car drive off. He then stood up and rubbed his re-bruised butt. Demyx checked his phone and saw that it was now ten after nine, but the store's lights were still on. Demyx tried to open the door but realized that it had been locked for the night. He quickly searched the empty parking lot and saw the beat up mustang on the other side of the parking lot.

Demyx was contemplating whether he should wait by the car or continue waiting next to the door when he was slammed in the face. Demyx kneeled on the ground holding his bruised nose. Why had he been standing right in the way of the door?

"Are you okay?"

Demyx looked up into the concerned eyes belonging to Zexion himself. He nodded his head to say yes and held back some more tears. He jumped when Zexion's hand suddenly wrapped around his own, pulling them away from his damaged nose.

Zexion's calculating gaze was looking over his face while Demyx just stared into the other's eyes. After a minute, Zexion reached up and prodded at a corner of the bruised item, causing Demyx to flinch back and hit his head on the store wall behind him. Zexion watched as Demyx winced and cursed slightly.

"I-I'm okay," Demyx said as he stood up and dusted off his jeans, finally over his surprise.

"You're nose is swelling," Zexion stated.

"Yeah, I just need to put some ice on it."

"I've read that Tylenol is most recommended for it."

"What?" Demyx looked at the slate haired boy. He refused to meet his eyes till Demyx reached forward and touched the boy's chin, causing the boy to look up at him.

They stared at each other till finally Demyx began to move in. The two got closer till they could feel the other's breath on their lips. Soon, they were kissing. A soft lip-to-lip kiss. Nothing more. But they stood there like that till Demyx dared to bring his hand up to hold the back of Zexion's head.

The boy was startled and broke the kiss. His eyes were wide and he pushed the taller boy away a bit. He softly touched his lips with his finger and immediately blushed. He fidgeted a bit, deciding what to do.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Demyx asked. He stepped forward a bit and placed a comforting hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"For the jacket."

And with that, he walked off. More of a brisk walk with a stumble every few steps. Demyx watched the boy get in his car and begin to drive away. Demyx leaned back against the wall and slid down. He sat there till a pair of high beams flashed at him.

The beat up mustang pulled up next to him and the door was pushed open. Zexion stared straight ahead; the blush was still apparent on his face. Demyx quickly scrambled into the car and closed the door.

"Thanks."

The slate haired boy gave him a stiff nod but said no more. The drive was silent except for Demyx telling Zexion to turn right or turn left on any roads. When they finally got to the mansion, Zexion's mouth fell open slightly but he quickly recovered and displayed his stoic self.

"Thanks for the ride, Zexion. Have a merry Christmas," Demyx said as he waved at the boy.

He opened the door to get out but seemed to think twice about going and stopped in the door. He turned around, startling the driver, and kissed his cheek. Then he spun around and disappeared into the Christmas night.

Zexion watched the boy go. He felt a pang in his chest. So the jacket he gave him must have just been a spare. A round of pity for him? But… why had the boy kissed him? Zexion shook his head and debated whether he should buy ramen or just a chocolate bar for dinner.

* * *

Okay, so… I am SO sorry that this chapter was so delayed! Let me relay my story.

_*Flashback*_

First, You guys know that I was very busy this summer and have not worked on anything because the only time I do go on the computer to type is at study hall during school. Well, after I got back from summer, quite a series of events occurred.

1) Zexion quit.

2) My job fired me in August.

3) That's about it…. -_-' I hate that job so much.

Alright, are you guys ready for an irony sandwhich? I finished this chapter on friday, ready to post it and everything but my home comp is a bitch so I'm posting it today. ANYWAY, I get a call from my boss and it turns out I've been _rehired_. So there is my story and reason for delay and why this chapter is so short! Yup! So here you guys go and I have no clue when the next chapter will be out! -_-" I hate my job.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Kingdom hearts or Cameros(spelled right?) or 2ne1 or anything! XD

_**PS. Follow me on tumblr to bug me about chapters and shizz! XD That's where I be.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear to god, if the sexual tension in here increases anymore, I'm gonna go and get Roxas and have mad sex on the ground."

Axel's annoying voice popped up in between an awkward Demyx and Zexion. They had both just finished with a line of customers and the store was completely empty. Axel took it upon himself to then swat both of their heads and walk away.

"If I don't see this awkwardness disappear by the time I get back, I will do it," Axel warned as he walked through the aisles and began cleaning up the store.

It had been two days since the kiss and the two had barely talked. Demyx and Zexion's shifts had yet to coincide till today, and just their luck, Axel was on duty with them.

Zexion glared at the retreating figure before sighing and walking out from behind the counter to go and clean some aisles as well. Demyx stood there wondering when he should make the first move to ask Zexion out. He then got an idea and headed out to complete it.

Demyx first walked through all the aisles and checked for any customers. The only person there was an old lady who would take a while to complete her circuit around the dinky dollar shop. Demyx then walked over to where Zexion was fixing up a mess of papers. Demyx grabbed the boy's arm softly and turned the boy to look at him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Demyx asked. His blush grew ten times more when he saw Zexion smirk at the question.

"I was waiting for you to ask me." Zexion said before moving Demyx's hand off his shoulder. The boy in question frowned at the slight cockiness of the reply, but chose to ignore it in favor of the good news.

"Umm… ok! Yeah, can I pick you up after work? Five o'clock? Since we get off at four today…" Demyx said.

Zexion hesitated a bit. But then remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. He moved to walk away as he mumbled a slight, "Sure."

Demyx watched the boy go before jumping with joy. He then ran to find a paper and pen and asked the boy for his digits and address. Zexion none-too-reluctantly gave the boy both and then went for his break since Axel had just arrived back.

"So? How'd it go?" Axel pestered once Zexion left the store.

"Axel, you're starting to sound like one of those old ladies that just sit around and gossip."

"Don't give me attitude, you youngin'," Axel replied in his best old lady voice. Demyx laughed in response before pulling out the paper with Zexion's info on it.

"He said yes!" Demyx squealed. The boy then ran around but stopped only a moment later, his smile faltering. Axel smiled at the boy before noticing something was off.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Axel asked as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Demyx gasped before saying, "My headphones broke last night…"

A sudden sound of crashing next to the boys brought their attention. There stood Zexion holding a bag with a broom, now on the floor, and a mess of lipstick cases lying next to him.

"Freaking bag…"Zexion muttered before beginning to clean up the mess. Demyx immediately pushed passed Axel and helped the boy clean up the lipstick. When all was finished, Zexion moved to wipe his pants off and walk out the door, but he hesitated. He turned slightly to the dirty blond that held the last package of lipstick and mumbled, "Thanks," then ran out of the store once again.

Demyx stood in awe. Zexion had just thanked him. Demyx smiled before turning and hummed at happy tune as he went along the makeup aisle to set out the package of lipstick.

Axel watched the boy happily but couldn't help but question Zexion. The man had always been a dick, but why had he accepted Demyx so easily? What had happened that night when they kissed? Had something clicked in the antisocial man? Axel's questions would have to wait because a customer now needed his help. Axel walked over to help the middle-aged man get a decoration from the top shelf. But, try as Axel might, he couldn't get his questioning thoughts of Zexion out of his head. He would have to do some research.

**xXxXx**

Four o'clock rolled around and Zexion walked out of the store and headed home. Realizing that a rich boy was coming to pick him up, he figured he might as well clean up his apartment to make up for its location. He would have a lot of cleaning to do in an hour, but he was pretty sure he could get it done. He then stopped in the process of unlocking his car, the key in the keyhole—halfway turned. What was he supposed to wear? Zexion heaved a giant sigh before angrily getting in and beginning his drive home. He would just have to ask the dirty blond when he got there. He now regretted not getting the boy's number in return.

**xXxXx**

"Downtown Destiny Islands."

"Yes, Axel."

"_Downtown _Destiny Islands."

"Yes, Downtown."

"Are you serious Demyx!"

"Yes! Now can I hang up so I can concentrate on driving?" Demyx yelled into the phone just as he evaded yet another sporadic driver on the road.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me updates alright? And don't tell _anyone_ your last name." Axel warned.

"Yeah, 'cause me working at a dollar store is any better than driving through the slums of Destiny Islands."

"It was—"

And with that, Demyx hung up the phone. He threw the device into the passenger seat next to him and placed both hands on the steering wheel. Why do people drive so crazily out here? Demyx was driving a black Audi Q7, it was his least expensive car and he didn't want to look too rich for Zexion. He wanted the boy to like him for him and not for his money.

He soon arrived at Zexion's apartment complex. He slowly rolled up to the front, looking over the building itself. The building was one tall building that faced north, will all the doors on one side. It looked like it was originally white, but a dull gray had set in with a couple parts of green overgrowth growing here and there. The pathway was littered with garbage and the roof looked like it was about to cave in on the tenants at any second. The stairs leading up to the second story looked like they would be a bit rickety as well.

Demyx slowly rolled into the parking lot and squeezed into a place where he could still see his car wherever he was. He got out and made sure he locked the doors as he walked over to the building. He began to check the numbers on the door while still keeping a close eye on his car. He then realized that he would have to go up the dangerous stairs. He gulped before walking very slowly up the concrete stairs. He hopped over every little crack and soon arrived on the top floor. He breathed a sigh of a relief when he made it to the top and he walked down the long hallway. In the middle of the hallway, he found apartment 801.

Demyx fixed his black shirt and picked some lint off of his gray vest. He looked down at his jeans and tightened his belt. After he took a deep breath, he then knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting, the door unlocked and there stood Zexion.

Zexion was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, with a black belt, and a button up plaid dress shirt. Demyx whistled at the sight and Zexion blushed a bit before frowning and turning around to lock his door. When he finished, the slate haired boy ran a hand through his slightly tamed hair.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Demyx snickered.

Zexion frowned in response but followed the boy regardless of what he said. The two walked to Demyx's car and Zexion's frown only increased even more. Not a single scratch could be found on the glistening Audi, not like his own beat up car. Demyx unlocked the doors and got in. When Zexion was all buckled and ready to go, Demyx backed up the car and headed out. The car was silent till Zexion finally spoke up.

"This is the first time I've seen you drive."

Demyx blushed before answering, "My option is this or a Lamborghini, I'd rather choose neither."

"Why?" Zexion asked simply. Why not drive around the fancy cars? Why not flaunt around the innumerable cash that he obviously owns?

"I want to be treated the same way as everyone else. Hence why I work at a dollar store and not sitting at home playing high-end, pre-made games," Demyx replied with a little smile.

Zexion merely hummed his response and decided to stare out the window at the neighborhoods that passed by. Demyx's response had surprised him a bit. He would have to rethink his whole plot he had for the day. What if Demyx genuinely liked him?

**xXxXx**

"We're here!" Demyx sang out as he pulled up to the restaurant.

Zexion looked over and saw that this was neither high end, nor low end dining. This was Outback Steakhouse. He glanced sideways at the dirty blond, only to see the boy was already taking off his seatbelt and getting out. Zexion followed and the two made their way into the restaurant. Once they were seated in a booth, Demyx decided to talk.

"I'm sorry about the other day."

Zexion glanced at him curiously and said, "For what?"

"For kissing you." Demyx said as he looked away from the boy to hide the blush on his face.

Zexion felt his face flush up as well and he shugged in reply, "It's alright."

Demyx smiled in return. The waiter soon came around and they gave her their orders. Once the waiter was gone, silence fell over the two once again. The long awkward silence went on for a whole minute till Demyx couldn't handle it anymore.

"So, why do you have an apartment downtown? It's not exactly the safest place."

"But it is the cheapest," Zexion replied sharply.

"Oh. So is the dollar store your only job?"

"Yes. For now."

"And what job did you do before this one?"

Zexion immediately stiffened at the question. The boy's blue eyes grew slightly wide and he clamped his mouth shut. Thankfully for him, the food arrived right on time and the two ate in an awkward silence.

Once all the food was eaten, Zexion waited for Demyx to pay and the two walked back out to the car. They got in and the silence just followed.

As they sat in the car, the question Demyx had asked earlier, reverberated through Zexion's mind. He grew more and more anxious that the blond had seen through him.

Suddenly, the sound of humming reached Zexion's ears. He whipped his head to look at the dirty blond boy driving the car and felt his anger rise.

"Demyx, just shut up for once in your life!" He yelled.

He immediately regretted his decision when the car swerved, then regained its normal speed. Demyx had been startled by Zexion's outburst but he knew the boy had been irritable ever since he had asked that question about his previous job. Demyx felt the tears welling up in his eyes but held them down. He pulled up to Zexion's apartment and refused to look at the slate haired man in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for going out with me," Demyx mumbled.

"…I'm sorry," Zexion replied with the best he had for the moment before getting out of the car. He had screwed up big time.

The car drove away and Zexion quietly watched it disappear. He yelled in frustration and pulled at his hair before sighing and slamming his hands into his jeans pocket. He would have to show Demyx that he cared in some way for him. He hadn't meant to snap at Demyx, he just didn't want to listen to the sound of him humming.

Zexion then came up with an idea. He would be able to make Demyx happy, though it wasn't the best plan, but it was a good start.

Zexion yells- buy headphones

Filler

While working, no eat food. Zexion feint. Mansex calls dem. Hospital. Cry. Promise.

Filler- love boys at work. Hiding kisses behind booth.

While on next date, vexen shows up. Mystery unveiled. Sleeping with playboy. Wants zexy back. Demyx fights with money. Win in the end.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Alright so i wrote out an ENTIRE OUTLINE for this story! I had everything ready to go, at least 15 chapters summed up, and i threw out the paper... -_-; so now I have no clue what was written or anything. For this, I am sorry. And... yeah. I am steadily regaining my memory of what was on there but yup!

Thank you reading this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. lol


End file.
